The Tragedy of Sasuke and Naruto (More or Less)
by GeneralUnicornDuckPudding
Summary: " In land far away, with Kings and Queens, prince and princesses (Somewhere along those lines). In the peaceful Kingdom of Konoha, there lived two feuding households. The Uzumaki household and Uchiha household. The families have been feuding for centuries." -BL, SasuNaru other pairings, Romeo.Juliet type but no character deaths.***WARNING: FAILED ATTEMPTS OF HUMOR!***
1. Chapter 1

**I am totally sucky right now I am working on one story but I am talking a break from it to hopefully work on this story.**

**But I hope you like this story if not I won't judge.. maybe**

**Anyway this is only a test to see if I should continue working on this story.**

*****BTW this had to be taken down for editing and etc. so now I am putting this back up again*****

* * *

**The Tragedy of Sasuke and Naruto... More or Less**

**Prologue**

**" In land far away, with Kings and Queens, prince and princesses (Somewhere along those lines). In the peaceful Kingdom of Konoha, there lived two feuding households. The Uzumaki household and Uchiha household. The families have been feuding for centuries."**

**"Centuries? What are you talking about it happened only two months ago."**

**"Even so they are both recovering from betrayal and distrust of each other's families."**

**"Betrayal and distrust?! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"**

**"I am talking about the hardships the Uchiha manner had to endure, because you hard-headed Uzumaki's!"**

**"Hard-headed! We are not! The Uzumaki's are great caring people, it's you stupid, self-centered Uchiha's that's the problem. We Uzumaki's did not start this stupid feud!"**

**"Stupid, this feud is not stupid! We have suffered a great deal because of you."**

**"Okay. 1.) This is STUPID because the woman of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki are fighting over a pair of shoes. SHOES! 2.) And you guys are ones who sent an assassin to try and kill Lady Uzumaki and steal the shoes."**

**"You're being overly dramatic. We sent a psycho murderous thief to get the shoes. But truly I don't think he meant to actually harm Lady Uzumaki."**

**"Oh yeah, sure that makes the situation soo much better. " *In sarcastic voice**rolls his eyes***

**"Okay than, ya see everything's fine. " *smirks* *slips his arm around ****Nar. #2 waist***

**"WHA? Hey! Let go of me. Leave me alone!" *struggles to get away******Nar. #1 tightens his grip***

**"I told you to let go! HEY! C'MON LET GO!" *gets away from #1***

***Nar. #1 lens in and – ****CENSORED***

**"WHA?! SASUKE YOU CAN'T JUST KISS PEOPLE LIKE THAT!"**

**"So much for trying to keep our cover stupid! Geez."**

**"Uh… Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Hehe. Uh… you didn't read any of this! Okay?"**

**"Dobe, just give up. It's not gonna work."**

**"We could always try, Teme!"**

* * *

**Yeah...**

**Any who.. did you like it? This is my failed attempt at making people laugh.**

**Well I was laughing to hard at this.**

**Well whatever review if I should continue this story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah, maybe I will continue this.**

**Maybe not.**

**I have to work on my other story**

**No I don't**

**But I have to.**

**No...****Yes... ****No... ****Yes... ****No**

**Stop talking/typing/ reading this just go on to the story**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Prologue… Again**

**"As we now know the setting is in the town of Konoha. And to those who weren't paying attention previously the both the Uchiha and Uzumaki's are-"**

**"Hey! No fair it's my turn to restart the prologue."**

**"Nobody cares; anyway it's only a short summary. So I am the best person to do this job."**

**"I don't care. It's my turn so I am supposed to start the prologue."**

**"I SWEAR YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW AND START THE STORY SOON I WILL KILL YOU BOTH. AND I AM NOT KIDDING!"**

**"Haha, alright we'll start soon, okay?" *sweat drop***

**"We might not because of you Dobe."**

**"Ehh? Why me? I didn't do anything."**

**"Well you won't let it pass it's your turn to restart the prologue."**

**"Of course I won't because it's my turn."**

**"Now give me one good reason as to why I should let you continue the prologue."**

**"One, is that's it's my turn and not yours. And also... uh... um. Ya know I don't have to answer to you. So stop being such a stubborn thick headed bastard." *heavy sigh* *crosses hand over chest***

***smirk* "Oh really now. Last I checked you liked thick heads."**

***deep blush* "I-I-I… y-y-you… I-i-it's not like that."**

**"Yeah sure it isn't."**

**"It isn't! Geez, Teme you've got to complicate everything, now don't you?"**

**"Okay whatever I am going to start this off. Konoha is the setting. Uzumaki and Uchiha are fighting. That's all you need to know." *Saukra said taking the script from them.***

**"Actually change of plans." *Ino jumps on stage***

**"Huh? Why?" Saukra asked**

**"Writer's to lazy to continue on."**

***Sighs* "Typical. Well… Bye!"**

* * *

**Me: Hey! I'm not lazy!**

**Cast: Yes you are!**

**Me: Yeah, okay I got tired so the rest of it will be put up most likely next week or if I am feeling good on Saturday.**

**But hey life is full of surprises.**

**Sasuke: Other words, don't get your hope up for this weekend!**

**Me: *ignores him* Have a nice day everyone!**

**Sasuke: You make me sick.**

**Me: And you're an ugly fidget!**

**Sasuke: *rolls his eyes***


End file.
